Going to Gloomsville
by WarriorCats0313
Summary: When a simple city girl winds up in Gloomsville, how will The Leader react? *Sucky summary, hopefully the story is better*


The gypsy peered over her crystal ball.

"Ah, I have expected you."

The 12 year-old girl sat on a cushion.

"You have?"

The gypsy looked at her lizard, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Yes." She hesitated, "You….you seek your future, do you not?"

The girl looked at the glass ball in front of her, "Um….sure?"

The gypsy peered into the ball and said, "You will be pulled by a person you've never met behind a stone object and go into another world, a different world, a gloomy world."

The girl stopped and stared at the gypsy and said, "Yeah, whatever." The girl got up, looked outside into the foggy air, and said, "Nowhere can be gloomier than here."

The gypsy was a liar,

A dirty, stinking, liar,

And she was going to pay.

Pay BIG.

"Riley!" I called as I caught up with my friend, "Wait!"

"Wystie, were gonna be late!"

"Please, I need to get revenge!"

"Fine, but only if we get to class on time."

"Then what are you waiting for!?" I begged, "Let's go!"

After class, which was very boring, we ran to the graveyard and planned out the revenge.

"Alright," Riley grumbled, "Let's see, rope, bucket, gypsy, magnet, wait…. GYPSY!?"

"Hello, deary, would you like your fortune?"

"Um…," Riley looked at me, "Sure."

Ohhhhhh.

That girl was…. Unbelievable!

I walked by a large gravestone and someone grabbed me and pulled me behind it!

"Ahhh-"

"Shhhh."

"Who are you?" I asked quietly.

"I'll tell ya later, right now we have to get to Gloomsville."

Gloomsville, I've heard of that place.

It was in a cartoon, _Ruby Gloom_.

"Are you…" I looked at her.

And the second I did, we were sucked into a wormhole.

Whooooaaaaaaaa!

So many colors and shapes and sounds!

It was beautiful though, I had to admit it.

The hard part was, (though it wasn't very unrealistic) the girl had seemed to vanish, so I was alone, and it was scary.

I was sitting, just sitting.

Why, you ask?

Because there's a stone door smashed up against my face!

Great, now I feel like Captain Obvious.

Then, the girl appeared in beside me.

"I've been waiting for you," I whisper, "What was the holdup?"

"The network I went through was jammed, I thought you were right behind me." She seemed confused, like we weren't supposed to be here.

"I thought Skull Boy fixed the portal to the manor," she said, "I'm gonna see that it's properly fixed."

I don't know what she was talking about, but it sounded, weird.

Too weird.

"I'd like to go home, or, wherever your portal goes." I said, worried.

She took no notice of me.

"HELLO!?" I shouted in her ear.

She jumped, looked at me and said, "This is your home now."

She seemed almost sorry, sounding like she was gonna cry.

And that's exactly what she did.

I followed the ghostly white girl through a small, very old-fashioned town.

I asked what was happening, but she didn't answer.

I stared blankly at her, then at the grass.

The purple grass.

Wait, purple!?

I followed her through narrow alleys, wide streets, and long fields of grass.

I was an outsider, not too weird, but, _sigh_, not weird enough.

The girl picked up her pace and started running, a cartoonish run, her cartoonish run.

I was breathing heavily as we arrived at the manor.

Man, this place is huge! It also has a garage and a small addition on the gnarled tree.

"Do you wanna step in?" she asked, "Outta the rain?" I jumped and said, "Sure."

I stepped into the Great Hall, wiping my feet while I was at it. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped.

"Oh, I scared you." Said an oddly familiar voice, "I'm sorry."

I turned and saw a person I will never, ever forget.

I came face-to-face with a skeleton.

"Oh, um, hi." I stutter gathering my extra keen senses and checking my mental health, "I didn't see ya there."

"Let's have a proper introduction." The girl suggested, 'Then she'll meet everyone."

The duo led me into the main part of the Great Hall.

I noticed a circle, a small circle, around the rug.

There was a small black India bat, a Cyclops, a banshee, a raven, a black cat, a two-headed boy, or boys, and a ghost.

"Hey, um, you." The Cyclops, eyeing me, literally. The one-eyed girl stood, "My name's Iris."

The two-headed boy, or boys, also stood, "We're Frank and Len."

The bat jumped up, "Oh dear, um," he stammered, his Indian accent noticeable, "I am Scaredy Bat."

The raven stood, "Hello, dear, my name is Poe, descendant of Edgar Allen Poe's pet budgie, Paco. My brothers don't talk much and their names are Edgar and Allen."

Boy, did he talk a lot, and he dressed like an Englishman, with a purple cape, top hat, and monocle. The bat had a purple scarf, the twins had different halves of outfits on, the Cyclops was wearing a black dress with red and grey stalkings and a red bow in her hair, the skeleton was wearing a sweater and some grey jeans, and the girl was wearing a black dress with red and yellow stalkings.

The skeleton walked over to the circle ad said, "I'm Skullboy."

The girl held up a stuffed rabbit in my face, "This is Mr. Buns and I'm Ruby."

The friends lined up, side-by-side,

"We're so happy to have you here."

The ghost booed in my face,

"BOO!"

I shrugged him off, "I'm Boo-Boo." He stated.

The banshee slowly got up, like she was waiting for something to happen.

"My name's Misery." She sounded miserable and downcast.

The bat jumped again as a tree fell right outside the house, the one called Misery was struck by lightning, "Ow."

I felt warmed by the welcome names. They trusted me, so I trusted them.

I lounged in a tall-backed chair while Skullboy was telling me about what goes on around here and that he might be related to a long line of tour guides.

"Alright, where's my room?" I implied the question on him.

Ruby ran in, "Right up these stairs." She heaved as she pointed to the stairs.

I walked along the stairs and looked at the old paintings.

"Wow." I breathed.

I sure did miss my old home, but they said this was my home now.

"Over, no, over, no, over, NO, OVERER!" Iris was screaming about something when I walked in, "Perfect." She said calmly.

Frank and Len were not blue and green, but purple!

Misery was frowning at a crooked picture and was hit by lightning, "Ow."

I giggled. Iris started laughing. Soon, Misery, Frank, Len, Iris, and me were rolling on the floor laughing, though Frank and Len were gasping for breath, their faces now red.

I stopped laughing and sat down on the floor, thinking things over.

Then Ruby whispered, "I'm sorry." I didn't notice her come in.

Then she held up a pen-like object to my face and a red light basically scanned my eyes, flashed a few times, then went, _buzz._ I blinked, blinked again, blinked once more, and passed out.

I woke up in the Great Hall and Ruby looked worried, too worried.

"Here's a letter, Wysteria."

I looked at her and said, "Okay." (BTW She knows my name because of my necklace, which has _Wysteria_ carved on it and she just wiped my memory, before the 2nd interlude.)

I opened it and read the letter:

_Dear Wysteria, _

_I'm The Leader and your "friends" are spies for an evil army, Extrobution. If you want to be safe, come to me. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Leader_

I stared at the letter and up to Ruby.

"Extrobution spies, eh?" I speak in a quiet manner, "This "Leader" is a lying, spying, son-of-a-gun."

Ruby replied, "What's Extrobution?"

Skullboy walked in and said, "The Leader sent that letter, didn't she?"  
"Yep"

"Dangit!" he slammed his fist on the end table, "She's looking for her, Ruby! We've gotta hide!"

Ruby was spaced out, deep in thought, "No," she finally spoke, "She doesn't think we're not gonna give her up, she thinks Wysteria is the most gullible girl ever."

I went for a walk in the back while they bickered about the "Leader."

I looked up at Luna and howled.

I what now?!

_Howled_.

Misery came along and nodded at me.

"So that's what you are! I figured this would be it."

I must've looked confused because she explained, "You're a werewulf, Wysteria, a werewulf."

"That makes sense." I say.

I howled again.

_Howled._

There is my first fanfiction! Bye now!


End file.
